


Reunion

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Monsters know who they want to be with, and by Isis don't get in the way of a Dark Magician that knows where he wants to be. Because their ten feet tall and have a staff that's good for whacking someone who interrupts his cuddle damnet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift story for a friend of mine, Mariah, taking place in an rp/story we’re doing “Isis, This Isn’t Egypt”. Though this is farther along in the time line =D After Jafar’s put though the equivalent of hell for a Monster (being ripped away from peace and a master who’s more friend that he chose to protect, then tortured to fight for Arkana , THEN being taken by Yami after loosing...), I thought he could use a dose of cute.
> 
> I hope I got his character down mostly, as Jafar is Mariah’s, I just helped a little bit with timelines for our story. Cassidy and the paper witch concept are mine however =D
> 
> Happy new years!
> 
> ...now I want to do more cuddles...

“Jafar!”

Hawk yellow eyes turned up from staring at the ground in the now ingrained, submissive, habit. Yet he was startled enough to break that habit, as the Dark Magician hadn’t expected to hear that oh so familiar female voice. Hearing and seeing his new master after being ‘won?’ Yes. His charge and first ‘master?’ no... but the red robed caster pushed against the magic of the Shadow mage that held him in order to step away.

Jafar knelt down and let the young woman impact against his chest plate on her own, though the strength from the slender human was surprising as she clung to him. For as he the time he knew her, his paper witch was always on the gentle side of things. Regardless, the not quiet man wrapped his arms around the mortal, crossing his staff of power protectively and reflexively over her as well.

Just in case... as this might be the last time the older caster saw Cassidy, he knew that was a possibility. The Shadow mage had his card, his link to this world.

“Cassidy...” the Dark Magician sighed, dipping his head to black hair, smelling lavender as a few stray strands and feathers tickled his now marked cheeks. The Monster lifted his free hand after a moment to playfully tweak the long braid that twitched in agitation with the girl’s movements. Softer than a fairy’s voice there were protesting squeaks from the post-it note paper cranes that hid in the witch’s hair, and the familiar sounds were comforting as well as reminders of his brief yearlong time of peace in the mortal world.

“Oh Raven,” Cassidy breathed in shock after leaning back away from the caster’s collar armor. Her brown eyes narrowed and then widen in sympathetic pain and worry before reaching up to cup Jafar’s face. Her fingers traced over the ridged lines on the Dark Magician’s cheek bones and the less dominate ones while his own silver hair fell over her hands, _“What_ did that bastard Arkana _do_ to you Jafar?”

“...nothing I did not survive.” He said softly, not wishing her to know the extent of pain he had gone through. Jafar smiled as he felt the tingle of magic and the deeper warmth as the paper witch’s first impulse was the wave a healing spell. He knew it wouldn’t matter, the marks as scars had been carved in by magic and would stay. The gentle touch after so long enduring Arkana’s insanity had the dark one lidding his eyes as he enjoyed the attention lavished on him as the paper witch fussed over him like she use to and would probably always do if given the chance.

Reaching farther into the hooded armored hat to get a grip on silver hair, Cassidy guided the unresisting Monster lower to press her head against his. Her aura to his inner eye was a mix of bright yellow and salmon shades with glitters of white, being a caster of lighter magics. It flickered and pulsed in time with her heart beat, something it never did before as well as being tattered at the edges as if haven been chewed on. Even when Jafar had gradually melded his darker Shadow magic and own darker aura to hers the first time, he couldn’t remember her aurora like this.

The Dark Magician’s golden eyes snapped open and he reflexively curled his long fingers around the mortal’s back and side as Jafar’s gaze sharpened to growler from just under the rim of his hooded hat. The Shadow mage was moving closer, red growing more dominate in the normally violet eyes of the boy.

Yami watched as the red robed caster held Cassidy closer to his armored front, lifting his staff in a clearly defensive position as the Dark Magician eyed him. Those hawk eyes darkening and filled with more life than any time the two bonded souls had known him, from fighting each other to now.

 _He’s actually considering attacking me._ Yami realized in surprise, slightly taken aback. No Monster in his deck or that he held would even dare think it, but here the Dark Magician’s eyes were calculating just how to fling a right spell before the Shadows punished him for attacking his current master.

//He wants her to have his card again,// Yugi whispered from within the safety of the puzzle, even mentally the modern boy’s voice had the chock of emotion. //Cassidy was right, its her card that Arcane took from her.//

//Stole,// Yami corrected looking down at the card in his hand, passing a thumb over it as he felt the layers of magic. His own shadows burning away the last traces of the would be magician’s attempt at true magic. The ancient spirit could feel the Dark Magician’s own shadows and magic clinging to the card...

//Jafar.// Yugi shyly cut into the musings.

Yami blinked.

//That’s his name.//

//So it is,// Yami purred, pushing past the shadows to a layer hidden within. The red robed caster shifted uncomfortably, rumbling low and deep enough in his chest for the sound to be considered a warning growl. Yami touched that nearly hidden layer though, and looked up. He watched Cassidy clutch tighter to Jafar one last time, placing a kiss on the raised, ridge scar on his chin before turning around in the Dark Magician’s hold to face Yami again.

Taking a deep breath the paper witch alone was able to pry the Monster’s grip off her person, but he wouldn’t move his staff so she placed her hands on it.

Yami glanced down, and then he walked over to hold out the card. “This is yours.” He said smiling.

“Thank you!” Cassidy blurted out, pouncing to fling her arms around the teen. It was a bit awkward as she was now draped preciously over the staff and Yami just as awkwardly tried to help support her before Jafar lifted the modern caster up and set her back down. Flushing more than the young man was, Cassidy reached out and gladly took the card back. She clutched it to her as the paper witch’s own magic poored back into the card that wasn’t normal.

The reaction was imitate as Jafar stood up to his full ten foot two inch height, tower over the humans as her rolled his shoulders. He stretched and flexed as the older caster’s appearance altered in little bits. The shadows that clung to his robes lowered, losing the sharp edge that came from both Arkana and Yami, the darkness under his eyes as well as in them faded while his complexion shifted from ashen to deeply tanned. When he opened his eyes again they stood out in a more normal way, no longer starkly so, and Jafar took a deep breath as he was firmly rooted back where he belonged.

Then with a smirk he stooped, swooping up squeaking Cassidy to cradle her in his arms and pressed his face to hers like before, “Cassidy, your aura, what happened? Who hurt you?” He half crooned, half growled again in possessive protectiveness of his true master and friend.

//Awww.....// Yugi cried while clutching a purple Dark Magician plushie in his soul room. Wondering why on earth he never got to interact with his favorite monster like this.

//You’re cute yugi, but you’re not a cute girl,// Yami pointed out, and got a pout in return while he blinked a few more times at the sight before him. “You have bonded yourself to her haven’t you?” He asked aloud, yet had an edge as if confirming his thoughts, “That’s how you can fit into each other’s magic and auras.”

Jafar inclined his head, taking a selfish moment for the first time in a long, long while to hold Cassidy close and clearly enjoying the smoothing, mothering attention she was giving him. Shifting the Monster lowered her back down to the ground, kneeling down behind her in a more relaxed posture.

It was amazing really, the difference in the Dark Magician. From deadly opponent to broken monster, and now a revitalized protector back where he wanted to be.

Hart of the card indeed.

“Look! I have Mini-Jar back!” Cassidy cheered, holding the card up for Yami to see, and as Jafar looked resigned to the nick-name, the pharaoh was back to blinking in bafflement at the duel monster’s card that had altered back into its original state. For there on the card in front of him was, sure enough, a Dark Magician; one still in red robes, with silver-grey hair, hawk yellow eyes, and what seemed almost like a faint, slightly awkward seeming smile twitching at his lips.

...and...the Dark Magician had no hat on in the card’s picture.


End file.
